Diathim
The Diathim, sometimes called Angels, were a mysterious winged people who inhabited the Moons of Iego. Appearance and Biology The Diathim are a tall, humanoid species that have glowing white skin and 4 to 6 membranous wings that protrude from their back. There are no discernable characteristics which set the males and females of the species apart from each other. The Diathim are a hearty species, able to withstand the vacuum of space with little difficulty. History Diathim were said by many to resemble humanoids with wings, though other accounts described them as androgynous, and many spacers saw them as exotic members of their own species, even if they weren't humanoid. Diathim glowed white to such an extent that making out details on them was difficult. They also emitted a yellow aura, did not eat, were slender and far taller than most Humans. Some people believed them to be the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Diathim were also capable of surviving in space, and would venture out of their planet's orbit often causing spacers to crash into the planet of Iego. It was this rumor that led to Anakin Skywalker's first words to his future wife Padmé Amidala, questioning whether or not she was indeed one of these legendary beings. He believed her beauty unmatched, and seemed to think this led to some connections with the Diathim of Iego. By the time of the Clone Wars, some Diathim had been driven from their home on Millius Prime, a moon of Iego, and a laser grid system had been installed there by the Separatists to keep people from leaving. A grown Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi encountered one of those Diathim while on a mission to Iego to uncover a root said to contain the antidote to the Blue Shadow Virus. The two Jedi managed to deactivate the laser field and free the inhabitants of Iego. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Iego Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice:'''12D '''DEXTERITY 3D/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D+1/3D+1 MECHANICAL 1D+1/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D+1/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Skills: Dexterity Skills: Flight: Time to use: One round. This is the skill used for flying. Special Abilities: Flight: Diathim can fly in both space and atmosphere. Space Survival: Diathim can survive in deep space without any artificial protection. They must make stamina roll after every full day in space, beginning at an Easy difficulty level for the first day, and increasing in difficulty by one level for each additional day. If they fail, they must go to the nearest type I atmosphere location as soon as possible. Story Factors: Androgynous: The Diathim have no discernable characteristics that set the males and the females of the species apart. Beauty: The Diathim are said to be beautiful to almost all other species. Luminescence: A Diathim can emit a bio-luminescence from their body, giving them a soft, glowing aura. The Diathim suffer a -1D to their Sneak skill. Move: 11/13 (walking); space: 2, atmosphere: 225; 650 km/h (flight) Size: 2 to 3 meters Category:Species